


Heart of the Ocean

by Cakes_Are_Great



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mer!Janus, Multi, Polyamory, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, mer!logan, mer!patton, mer!remus, mer!roman, mer!virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakes_Are_Great/pseuds/Cakes_Are_Great
Summary: Legend says that four mers will bring back something that was stolen from them. Together they must face challenges, make new friends and how to go two minutes without arguing with each other. But the question remains. Will they get it back? Or will it stay hidden forever?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wanted to do something with the sides as mermen and this is what I came up with. So far I have the main plot laid out, but I still need to write the plot points and everything else. So I'm going to update this every week like Stakes and Coffins.

There were many types of mermaids, some live near the surface where they could see the sunlight shine through the water making everything have an ethereal glow. They had to be more careful than others since fishermen and cruise ships often passed through their waters. They were known as sun mers.

The next group lives a little bit lower, they still saw some of the sun but not much. They lived among some of the larger fish for hunting. They weren't known to be a violent group but they will attack when provoked. They were known as the midwater mers.

The third group lives in the midnight zone, they were reclusive and they were hardly seen. They are quick to anger, but they knew so much more than the sun or midwater mers. They are known as scavengers, they take anything they could find and hoard it. They usually get their possessions from the dark water mers by trading food or supplies. These are the midnight mers.

Lastly, the dark water mers. They live in the darkest part of the ocean, living among shipwrecks and caves. Nobody except the midnight mers know that they're still alive. They are bioluminescent and hunt some of the other fish in the area. They get most of their food from the midnight mers. 

Now, there is a legend. It says that something was stolen from them. Something that is said to stop all conflicts between the mers and will bring peace to the ocean. It is said that four mers - one from each zone - will bring this powerful object back to its rightful place. The sun mer is said to be a happy go lucky mer, seeing the positive in everything. The midwater mer is said to rise to every challenge presented to them. The midnight mer is known to have knowledge beyond compare. They will try to help someone in need, even if they don't show they need help. Finally, the dark water mer. They will try to protect the group from everything, even if it means getting themself hurt in the progress. 

The legend also says that this object is locked away. Its glow has faded, leaving it dull and lifeless. The object is called the Heart of the Ocean.


	2. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this chapter, I wanted to get it out before the weekend but I couldn't really think of anything to write down. I've also created a new schedule for updating so I won't feel like I'm putting out rushed chapters, next week I'm updating Stakes and Coffins, then I'm updating this story again.

Patton was hiding from a cruise ship as it passed by, he didn't want them to see him but he always was fascinated by the humans. He knew how dangerous they could be from the stories his mother told him when he was young, but that didn't stop him from wanting to know more about them. 

So, here he was, hiding behind some coral as a giant ship glided through the water before coming to a stop. Curious, Patton watched as a bunch of humans fell into the water, they had these huge metal things on their backs and shiny stuff on their faces, on their feet they had what looked like flippers that they used to swim through the water. 

Patton stayed frozen behind the coral as the humans swam around the reef, he watched entranced, as they looked at some of the coral and small fishes that swam around them. He didn't notice as one human swam closer and closer to him, he did notice when he felt something run along the side of his tail.

Patton snapped his head over to see one of the humans staring at him, he could just barely make out chocolate brown eyes looking at him in wonder before Patton panicked and swam away as fast as he could. 

Patton rushed back to his village where he and his family lived. His parents were outside of their hut waiting for him, looking relieved as he swam towards them.

"Thank Poseidon! Patton where were you?!" His mother asked rushing over to him. Grabbing his wrist she shook her head saying, "Nevermind! We have to go to the castle, the king and queen are about to announce something very important and they want the whole kingdom there!"

Patton looked at his father who was struggling to keep up with him and his mother who was pulling Patton along, rushing to get to the castle.

///////////

Patton looked around as his mother murmured something under her breath looking relieved. He saw every mer in the kingdom swimming around and greeting one another as they waited for the King and Queen to show up. 

Looking up, Patton saw them floating on top of a higher rock. They waited for the crowd to quiet down before the king started, "We have been talking to the monarchs from the other kingdoms, and we have agreed that it is time we search for the heart of the Ocean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try something different with the POV changes in this story, so I'm hoping it works out well.


	3. Not A Chapter

Hey everyone! 

So, my family is moving. I won't be able to update anything, I'll try to write chapters in the meantime but I can't guarantee anything. I already posted this on Stakes and Coffins 

I'm sorry.


	4. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still not sure when I'm going to be posting another chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I have the beginning of Twins written down but it's just the rough draft. I will post it when I can.

Roman sat with his parents in the castle. He was waiting for his parents to tell him what happened in the meeting with the other rulers. Roman had been surprised to come back from training to find his parents speaking with the sun mers while two other mers floated a little ways away. He recognized one of them as the queen for the midnight kingdom, he remembered her coming to the castle when he was younger. She had wanted to negotiate about their hunting grounds and trades. Roman didn't recognize the other mer but he figured they were the Queen's partner. 

Roman looked at his parents, they were both whispering to each other, sparing the occasional glance at him. After a few minutes of this, they both looked over at him. 

"Do you remember that legend you learned about when you were young?" His mother asked him.

Confused Roman looked at his mother, "Yeah? But what does that have to do with anything?" His dad cleared his throat. 

"Well, you see son, prey has been getting harder to find. The other day we had a messenger from the sun kingdom come to the palace asking for a trade, they were willing to give us material and artifacts that humans dropped in exchange for food. Sadly we had to turn them down."

Roman nodded and motioned for his dad to continue.

"As you know we called a meeting with the other rulers, we asked if they had any issues with prey. The leaders of the midnight and dark water kingdoms said they had, though they didn't go into detail."

Roman froze, was he hearing right? Did his dad just say 'Dark water ruler'?

"I thought that the dark water mers were extinct!"

Roman's father sighed. 

"They aren't extinct, just very reclusive, even more so than the midnight mers," His dad looked at his mom before continuing, "Back to the matter at hand, we all agreed it would be best if we start searching for the chosen ones the legend spoke about." His father stated.

Now it was his mother's turn to speak, "And when we go to the oracle, you're going to be the first one tested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned for a longer chapter, but I wasn't able to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless!


	5. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm going to be busy tomorrow and I haven't updated this story in a long time and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I am really sorry about the wait.

Logan couldn’t believe it they were finally holding the trials! They were finally fixing the problems that have been ailing them for centuries. Of course, Logan knows that they have it easy compared to the dark water mers. Logan knows that instead of the occasional falling rock or missing a meal they’re going hungry down there, they have to move almost every other week because of falling rocks.

Right now the mers were crowded around the prey pile. The crowd was murmuring non-stop about the trials. Logan swam over to the pile and grabbed his share when he heard indignant yells from behind him. He turned around and saw Remus grinning like a shark. Before Logan could say anything Remus grabbed his share and dragged Logan over to their spot.

Their spot was a hole in one of the walls around the prey pile.

“Are you excited?” Remus asked.

“For what?”

“The trials!” Remus exclaimed, “They’re holding them in a few days!”

“Of course I’m excited, they’re finally fixing this mess.”

“You’re sure to win!” Remus suddenly exclaimed.

“Pardon?” Logan asked taken aback.

“The legend says that the smartest midnight mer is the chosen one! And you’re smarter than anyone I know!”

“The legend also says the midnight mer is helpful, which I am not.”

Logan rebuffed.

“Whatever you say!” Remus exclaimed before going on a tangent to describe one of his latest gory thoughts.

Most mers are intimidated by Remus because of these tangents, but not Logan. Logan finds them fascinating.

Logan and Remus are like a team. Both are there for the other whenever something bad happens or they’re upset. When Remus is upset, Logan usually distracts him by telling him about a random fact, and when Logan is upset Remus goes on one of his tangents.

They finished up their meals, Remus saying goodbye before swimming away. He stopped halfway across the room and turned his head,

“And good luck at the trials!” He yelled over his shoulder before swimming out of sight.

Logan sighed at his antics before he made his way to his cold, empty hut. Logan’s hut was on the edge of the village away from the other mers. He doesn’t like socializing, not many mers do where he lives, yet Logan feels drawn to Remus in a way that he can’t describe. Like he wants to help him.

Logan remembered Remus’ words from before, “You’re the smartest mer I know! You’re sure to win!” Maybe I am Logan thought, But I’m not helpful.

When Logan got to his hut he wasn’t expecting to see two mers floating outside. Crap. He thought I forgot about our meeting!

Logan could recognize the first Dark water mer from miles away, with his bright yellow tail glowing with bioluminescence. He didn’t recognize the other mer though.

The other mer was smaller, and their tail glowed a soft purple, casting the rocks next to it in a soft ethereal glow.

“Hey, Janus! Sorry, I forgot about the meeting, who’s this?” Logan asked as he swam over.

Janus and the other mer turned around, Janus waved over and said,

“This is my kid brother-”

“I’m only a year younger than you.” Logan could barely hear him muttering, but he was surprised at how deep his voice was, It suits him Logan thought.

“-This is my younger brother Virgil.”

Logan invited them in and they talked for a little bit while Virgil looked around.

Janus told Logan he was supposed to watch Virgil because he almost got crushed by some rocks while helping out a younger mer, and with their parents' house-hunting with the rest of their tribe, he was the one who got to look after him.

An hour later Logan said goodbye to Janus and Virgil. He couldn’t get the small mer with a glowing purple tail out of his mind.


	6. Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what to do with this chapter so it’s just kinda filler.

After getting back to their campsite with the rest of the tribe Janus told their parents about the trials. They both came to the conclusion that Virgil wouldn’t be going because he was “too young”. 

After a lot of yelling and fighting Virgil’s parents refused to budge. 

Janus and Virgil went to their sleeping bags and Janus turned to Virgil. 

“You’re going to the trials.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Of course I am! It’ll be fun and I don’t care if I’m ‘too young’ to go!” 

They spent all night coming up with a plan to get Virgil to the trials. Soon enough it was morning, and Virgil kept trying to convince his parents to let him go to the trials. 

They refused every time. They spent the week doing this until it was the day of the trials.


	7. The Trials - Patton POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I'm going to do with the trials which is why I cut it off so suddenly, but I'll think of something.

Patton followed his parents as they went down towards the cave they were holding the trials in. Patton had to bundle up since he wasn’t used to the slight chill that the Mid water and Midnight mers were used to. Patton and the rest of the sunlight mers were all bundled up because they were used to the warmth of the sun.

Once they got there Patton could tell they were in the right place since he could hear the hushed murmurs that echoed off the walls, it sounded like a small waterfall. 

Patton watched as the two mers leading the group split off and headed towards where the other royals were sitting.

Whispers broke out between the sun-mers as they watched a mer with a long glowing tail emerge from the shadows followed by more mers with similar tails. (Although theirs were all different colours)

The murmurs increased tenfold as the midnight mers swam over to them and started talking to them like they were old friends.

After a few minutes of watching Patton saw another mer with a glowing tail (This time purple) come forth from the shadows. Patton watched as two mers swam over to him, one with a glowing yellow tail, the other with a dark blue tail. Patton swam over deciding to say “hi”.

The mers’ conversation halted as Patton went over.

“Hi! I’m Patton!” He greeted them. Patton noticed that he was smaller than them all. He wasn’t surprised. Sun mers were usually smaller than the other mers so they could hide easily from scuba divers. The deeper down they went the taller the mers got. Although the mer with the purple tail was almost Patton’s height.

“Hello Patton, I’m Janus and this is my brother Virgil.” The mer with the yellow tail said as he indicated to the purple-tailed mer.

“I’m Logan.” The Midnight mer said curtly.

“Don’t mind him,” Janus said as he elbowed Logan in the side, “He’s not very social.”

Patton was about to respond when he was cut off by a shout coming from the royal’s direction.

“Let the trials begin!”


	8. The Trial - Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner, my internet just died and I couldn't get into my computer.

Roman watched as the sun mers went through their trials, he wondered which one was going to be chosen, he knew the oracle was around here somewhere watching them. For their trial, they had to help heal a smaller animal like a fish or a starfish.

His parents were off to the side with the other rulers no doubt discussing who they think the best fit is. He couldn't hear what they were saying.

Roman watched as a small sun mer made his way to the centre of the cave where the starfish was waiting. The mer was small, even for a sun mer and they were the smallest out of the four groups. The mer had a light blue tail, sandy blonde hair and freckles everywhere.

Roman was intrigued as he watched the mer swim forward and helo the little starfish that was sitting on a rock. He looked at his parents and the other royals who looked at the small mer approvingly.

Once the mer was done he swam over to three other mers, two of which had glowing tails, one purple, one yellow. The other mer had a dark blue tail, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Roman noted he and the yellow one looked bored, a stark contrast to the other two they were with.

Roman spared a glance at his parents before swimming over to the group. They stopped mid-conversation once they noticed him.

"Hello! My name's Roman! What're yours?"

It was the sun mer that responded first.

"Hiya! My name's Patton!" He pointed to the midnight mers, "They're Janus and Virgil," He motioned towards the blue-tailed mer, "Ant that's Logan." 

"Salutations," Logan said stiffly.

"Hello." Janus purred.

"S'up Princey."

"Princey?" Roman asked Virgil.

"You were over there with the royals," He pointed towards the rulers, "You're too young to be a ruler so you must be a prince."

"Well, Mr. Dark and Gloomy! I'll have you know I am a prince so you better respect me!" Roman ignored Janus' snickering.

"Whatever you say sir-sing-a-lot." Virgil snarked. Janus was full out laughing now and Virgil was smirking at Roman's offended gasp.

"Hey, now Kiddos, be nice!" Patton reprimanded.

"Kiddos?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry Padre, but Charlie frown over there started it!" 

"That one was bad Princey." Roman gasped again.

"How dare-" Logan cut him off.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two flirt, your name was called Roman." Roman swam away in a huff towards the obstacle course that they'd set up.

He could barely hear Virgil's indignant protest of, "We weren't flirting!"

Roman smirked, I'll show them! He thought.


	9. The Trials - Logan POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was really busy and I didn't have time to finish editing the chapter.

Logan tuned out Janus teasing Virgil. Although the blush dusting Virgil's face was very cute, (He'll never admit that out loud though) Logan watched as Roman ducked and weaved through the obstacle course. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton staring at Roman, a blush coating his cheeks. Logan decided not to mention it.

Logan jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw Remus floating there.

"He's pretty good, huh?" Remus asked, strangely calm for once.

"I don't know. It depends on how the others do." Logan responded after thinking for a second.

"You're right again!" Remus exclaimed his shark grin back on his face, "Well, I'd better go! It was fun talking to you!"

Logan watched him swim off, a little confused by his actions, but then again Remus was confusing most of the time. He felt someone nudge him on his side, he turned and saw Patton there.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My friend Remus, he's an...odd person but he's very nice," Logan answered.

Logan could hear the crowd cheering and saw that Roman has finished the course, he was making his way towards Virgil who had somehow gotten rid of the blush.

"How'd you like that Emo? Impressed?" Roman asked looking smug.

"Not really," Virgil replied indifferently.

Logan rolled his eyes at their antics and tuned them out again. He noticed Remus was across the cave speaking with the royals while the rest of the mers were watching the course. It struck him as odd that Remus was talking to them as he'd never spoke about talking to them before but he decided not to question it.

Patton came up behind him.

"They're cute together aren't they?" Patton asked Logan turned his attention back to Roman and Virgil. They were still bickering, though it looked friendly enough. Janus was floating just a little ways away looking ready to murder Roman. 

"Yeah, I guess they are," Logan said. (He ignored the stab of jealousy that went through him)

A part of their conversation cut through his thoughts.

"At least I'm more handsome than the nerd over there!" Roman exclaimed.

"Who are you calling a nerd?" Logan asked a little offended.

"Well, y'know you have glasses like a nerd."

Logan was about to say something more when his name was called. He looked to see other mers looking at him expectantly. Logan took a deep breath and swam towards the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Logan and Patton still have glasses, they just got them from shipwrecks or they fell off of a boat. Also, I love the idea that Janus and Virgil are brothers and I wanted to play into the protective big brother Janus idea.


	10. The Trials - Virgil POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to update the story last week. Also, today's update is shorter than normal. I'm really sorry.

The cave was silent as the midnight mers took their test. Unlike the other groups, the midnight mers took the test all at once and whoever got the most questions right was the one to be chosen. 

The only sounds in the cave were the murmurs that echoed off the walls. Even Roman was unnaturally silent. But Virgil had a hunch it was only because he stopped playing along after he caught Janus' glare.

Virgil remembered when another dark water mer was flirting with him and Janus had come along and scared them away. Janus didn't let Virgil out of his sight for a week after that.

Virgil heard the mutters grow louder and he watched as Logan went forward and handed his test over to a royal servant before coming back over to them.

"Well, how'd you do specs?" Roman asked quietly once Logan got over.

"I can't tell for sure, but I think I did pretty well," Logan replied just as quietly. 

"I'm sure you did great." Patton whispered excitedly, "I can't wait to see who's chosen!"

Janus chose that time to swim over to them, he sat beside Virgil.

"Me too, though I don't doubt Logan will be chosen, he's the smartest mer I know after all."

Just as Logan was about to respond, a loud rumbling shook the cave. The sun and mid-water mers looked around for the source of the noise.

"I thought they said this cave was abandoned!" Patton shouted over the noise.

"It is! My parents scouted it out beforehand!" Roman responded.

"Then what is that noise!" 

Over the noise, they just barely heard someone yell, "Get Down!" before a cluster of rocks cascaded down towards a group of young kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you find any spelling mistakes anywhere please let me know so I can fix it. Comments, questions, and constructive criticism are welcome! Let me know what you think!


End file.
